The Special Two
by Bel Weasley
Summary: " 'cause we're the special two. And we could only see each other, we'll bleed together..."  H/D. Realidade alternativa. Sem mais.


**The Special Two**

Por Bel Weasley/Nimue

H/D. Realidade alternativa. Sem mais.

-o-o-o-

Prólogo.

_My parachute didn't open_  
><em>and when my back up failed<em>  
><em>the pixie dust prevailed<em>  
><em>and i woke up next to you<em>  
><em>Decipher Reflections From Reality, PlayRadioPlay<em>

_-o-o-o-_

Os pequenos olhos verdes miraram a escuridão. Se concentraram nas vassoura em miniatura que rodopiavam lentamente acima do berço. Semi-adormecido, ele levou os dedinhos à boca, tentando se decidir se estava tudo bem para simplesmente adormecer sozinho novamente. Rolou de lado no berço e agarrou o leão de pelúcia. Foi quando notou que ela estava ali. Os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados e a camisola de flanela, e as mãos macias que o ergueram do berço. O pequeno imediatamente acordou.

As mãos automaticamente se enroscaram nos cabelos enquanto ele emitia sons animados. Ela tinha os olhos baixos e até sua pele parecia menos brilhante do que costumava ser. Já fazia um certo tempo que ele tinha notado isso.

Tudo tinha começado com uma diminuição do entusiasmo habitual com suas brincadeiras com a sopa de macarrão. Então menos pedidos para que ele imitasse sons engraçados que pareciam ter alguma coisa a ver com pessoas específicas. Então o imenso cachorro negro que não aparecia há muito tempo voltara na manhã daquele dia e nem sequer tentara lamber suas orelhas como fazia antes. E depois toda aquela tristeza envolvendo abóboras esculpidas.

Ele agüentou o máximo que pôde ficar completamente quieto nos braços da "mamãe" (o que durou aproximadamente 8 segundos) antes de voltar a se agitar. Ela voltou a colocá-lo no berço, ao que o pequeno imediatamente agarrou as grades para ficar de pé, antecipando uma nova brincadeira.

"Você vai crescer e vai ser o menino mais amado do mundo", ela dizia. "Você já é o menino mais amado do mundo, sabia disso?"

Ela falava e falava, e ele a fixava, pensando se um dia entenderia de onde vinha aquilo tudo. Bateu na cabeça do leão de pelúcia, se perguntando se ele estaria entendendo alguma coisa.

Um estrondo se fez ouvir do lado de fora da casa e Harry imaginou se alguém tinha apagado a lua lá fora, ou desligado o aquecimento. A mulher desapareceu pela porta e o bebê caiu sentado no berço. Novamente buscou o leão, puxando-o pelo rabo. Balbuciou qualquer coisa baixinho, ouvindo a voz do "pai" no andar de baixo. Ele também estava falando demais hoje.

As vassouras ainda giravam animadamente acima do berço e Harry ficava mais e mais ansioso - e o maldito leão não fazia nada para ajudar - quando a porta voltou a se abrir e lá estava ela.

Harry a mirou e, anos depois, imaginaria se teria se lembrado um pouco mais se soubesse que aquela seria a última vez que a veria. Ele não se lembrou do que ela disse por último, ou da força com que o agarrou, ou da horrível sensação do sangue dela em suas mãos, e pouco se lembrou da explosão de luz verde e das paredes se esfarelando. Mas se lembrou da cabeça decepada do leão de pelúcia e dos imensos olhos dela, sem vida, ainda fixos nele.

-o-o-o-

Dezenas e dezenas de pontos claros no gramado. O menino se inclinou para as grades da janela, mantendo as pequenas mãos abertas sobre o vidro, apoiando-se para não perder o equilíbrio. Os pontos, ele podia ver, eram na verdade rostos, mas rostos deformados, com grandes olhos vazios onde os ramos escurecidos de grama penetravam.

Desviou os olhos vítreos para as mãos da mulher que estava sentada na cadeira de balanço. Seguravam duas longas agulhas, trançando uma linha grossa azul clara. Ela cantarolava qualquer coisa enquanto os dedos ágeis manipulavam o fio. Ele gostava da voz dela. Voltou a olhar para a janela, percebendo que o vidro ao redor de suas mãos perdera aquela aparência nublada, as gotículas de água escorregando e cortando a imagem do jardim com finas listras escuras.

A casa onde vivia a família Malfoy fora construída vizinha a um pântano, numa elevação plana do terreno. No outono, as águas lamacentas se aproximavam da propriedade e o solo se tornava macio. Uma neblina tomava o terreno, tornando tudo etéreo, como se toda a enorme construção se erguendo contra o céu não passasse de uma miragem. O imenso véu branco envolvia toda a casa e impedia a visão plena do céu noturno.

Em raras ocasiões, por algum caprichoso fenômeno climático, a névoa se recolhia, tornando-se pouco mais que um entrelaçado de fiapos brancacentos flutuando junto ao gramado, e o céu escuro se revelava ponteado de estrelas. Narcisa Malfoy dissera certa vez que a noite em que seu filho nascera havia sido uma dessas.

Muitos anos depois, mesmo tendo deixado aquela casa com pouco mais de um ano de idade, Draco quase poderia dizer que se lembrava de todas as vezes em que se aproximara da janela de seu quarto e conseguira ver algo além das silhuetas instáveis das árvores através dos fios de neblina branca que rodopiavam do outro lado do vidro até tocarem a superfície gelada e se precipitarem nela sob a forma de uma fina camada de água. E certamente se lembraria que o que vira naquela noite fora o gramado em frente à casa salpicado de máscaras brancas.

Era outono, e aquela seria a única lembrança que Draco teria daquele outono. Naquela época, muitas coisas aconteceram que ele não podia ainda entender. Mas aquela imagem ficou guardada, como primeiro degrau de uma grande mudança que se operaria na vida de sua família. Por um tempo, a vida voltou a ser "a vida", mesmo que as coisas não parecessem de modo algum melhores que antes. E ele quase esqueceu das máscaras largadas no chão, mortas em meio à névoa branca que dominava o jardim, como tudo mais que seu pai cultivara nos anos anteriores.

-o-o-o-

Continua, eventualmente...


End file.
